Rebeldes!
by Minako324
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto siempre ha sido una estudiante normal. Shaoran, el lider de los rebeldes. ¿Como se conocen estos dos personajes?¿Personas tan diferentes pueden llevarse bien? Fic de Sangochan95 & Minako324


Les presento a todos mi nuevo fic. También es con los personajes de CCS y, una vez mas, aquí tampoco habrá magia, perdonen las molestias.

Por último, antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que el título de este fic lo saqué de un libro con el mismo nombre, lo recomiendo a todos aquellos a los que les guste la lectura.

Rebeldes

Capítulo 1.

-¿Qué harás hoy?

-No lo se…, aún no lo he pensado.

-¿Te parece bien que hagamos los deberes juntas?

-Claro, Tomoyo, podemos ir a mi casa.

-Entonces iré a cambiarme, ahora mismo te alcanzo. Hasta luego, Sakura.

-¡Adiós!

Dos chicas salían de la escuela de secundaria y quedaban para hacer juntas los dichosos deberes que las esperaban impacientes dentro de las maletas.

Sakura caminó decidida hasta su casa, no le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo por la calle, no se encontraba demasiado segura. Mientras la chica pensaba y pasaba distraída por la carretera, un coche se acercaba a gran velocidad sin haberla visto. La chica, al reaccionar, no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse paralizada por el pánico que aquella situación le provocaba, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa que esperar el impacto esperando que no fuera grave. En el último momento, la chica cayó al suelo, no se había hecho daño y no sabía porque. La gente se paraba formando un circulo alrededor de la calle.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó una voz a la que ella no conocía.

-Si… -dijo la chica incorporándose -. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ese pobre chico te ha salvado de una buena… -el hombre señaló el lugar del impacto donde el coche había logrado frenar, pero aún así no había podido evitar atropellar a un chico de pelo azul noche que intentaba levantarse.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura sorprendida y corrió hacia su salvador -. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Claro… Como siempre… -dijo el chico respirando con dificultad.

-Creo que deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia.

-No te preocupes… Estoy bien…

En ese momento, tras el esfuerzo enorme que había hecho por levantarse y poder hablar, el chico se desmayó. Sakura empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Alguien puede llamar a una ambulancia? –preguntó desesperada sujetando al chico.

-Tranquila, muchacha, ya hemos llamado, viene de camino.

-Muchas gracias, señor.

-Ahora será mejor que no lo muevas.

Pasaron varios minutos, la chica estaba muy nerviosa, aunque intentaba tranquilizarse y pensar que todo saldría bien.

No puede salir mal… Seguro que no… Ya verás como todo se arregla… Aquí hay buenos médicos… Pobre chico… Fue por mi culpa… Es demasiado joven para acabar mal… Por ser tan despistada él lo pagó… pensaba la chica inquieta.

La ambulancia llegó enseguida y se encargaron de coger al chico y tumbarlo sobre la camilla donde sería atendido.

-¿Hay algún familiar del joven? –preguntó en voz alta una de las enfermeras.

-Creo que no… Pero me gustaría acompañarlo…

-¿Qué tienes que ver con él?

-Lo atropellaron por mi culpa… -dijo Sakura empezando a llorar inevitablemente.

-Está bien. Sube.

La chica siguió las indicaciones de las dos enfermeras y subió a la ambulancia. Durante todo el trayecto lo único que vio y oyó fue como las enfermeras atendían al joven de pelo azulado.

-Bueno… Está algo grave… Tendremos que operarlo enseguida –dijo la enfermera de pelo rubio que estaba más cerca de Sakura -. Tom, ¿has avisado al hospital?

-Sí, ya lo saben –respondió el conductor con una voz aguda que denotaba aburrimiento.

-Perfecto, estamos llegando. ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas? –preguntó la otra enfermera de pelo oscuro dirigiéndose a Sakura.

-Soy… Soy Sakura Kinomoto.

-Quédate en la sala de espera, cuando termine la operación te avisaremos. Apunta, Aki.

-Preparado.

Tras llegar al hospital, las dos enfermeras se pusieron en marcha y llevaron al chico a través de los pasillos. Sakura se dirigió a recepción, donde una mujer de aspecto maternal la esperaba.

-Hola. Soy…

-¿Sakura Kinomoto? –preguntó la mujer leyendo una especie de informe.

-Si…

-Espera en la sala 3.

-Pero…

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Que pases un bien día, querida. ¡El siguiente!

Un hombre de unos 40 años pasó junto a ella y se colocó frente a la mujer de recepción.

Vaya… Menuda forma de trabajar… -pensó Sakura.

La chica pasó por el pasillo que comunicaba las salas de espera y entró en la número 3. Una chica se largo cabello y ojos azules le sonreía desde una silla cercana. Eso le hizo recordar a su amiga Tomoyo…

-¡Tomoyo! –exclamó la chica escandalizada. No le había dicho a su amiga lo que había pasado y seguramente ella no sabría nada. Salió del hospital para poder obtener línea y poder llamar desde su teléfono móvil. Marcó el número y esperó a que la chica contestara la llamada.

-¿Sakura? –contestó una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Si, soy yo. Perdona Tomoyo. Es que tuve un accidente… Bueno, yo no, la persona que quiso salvarme.

-¿Sí? ¿Y tu como estás? ¿Qué pasó?

-Tranquila… A mi no me pasó nada, pero al chico que me salvó lo están operando… No creo que sea muy grave pero quiero quedarme aquí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-He hablado con la doctora que lleva el caso y me ha dicho que no han conseguido localizar a su familia, así que esta noche puedo quedarme aquí.

-¿Mañana irás a clase?

-Creo que sí. Si no puedo ir informas al profesor, ¿ok?

-Ok, amiga, te cuidas.

-Adiós.

-Chao Sakura.

Ambas chicas colgaron sus teléfonos. Sakura entró de nuevo en el hospital y se sentó en una silla y esperó. Cada vez la sala se vacía y se llenaba, la gente salía, venía. Las enfermeras corrían por los pasillos con las camillas.

-¿Sakura Kinomoto? –preguntó una voz. La chica levantó la cabeza y pudo ver a Aki, la enfermera rubia que había atendido a su salvador.

-Sí… Soy yo…

-La operación ha ido estupendamente, han subido a tu compañero a una habitación. Como te dije antes podrás quedarte a pasar la noche aquí. Es una responsabilidad muy grande, así que quédate pendiente.

-Sí, no se preocupe.

-Ahora ve a recepción y pregunta el número de habitación.

-Muchas gracias por toda la ayuda prestada –dijo la chica. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia recepción donde aquella mujer ya la esperaba.

-¿Kinomoto?

-Sí –asintió Sakura.

-Habitación 305. Tercer piso a la derecha.

-¿Cómo puedo subir?

-Utilizando el ascensor o la escalera –dijo la mujer señalando un hueco lejano al final del pasillo.

-Gracias.

Tras esperar a que bajara el ascensor, Sakura siguió las instrucciones de la recepcionista. Subió hasta el tercer piso y giró a la derecha. Las habitaciones estaban numeradas, así que no le costó mucho pasar delante de las cinco puertas anteriores antes de llegar a una completamente igual de lisa, de color blanco. Abrió la puerta y entró lentamente. Enseguida comprobó que eran habitaciones individuales, así que el joven no tendría que compartir habitación. Miró a su alrededor. El chico dormía y respiraba con tranquilidad, un par de máquinas, colocadas a ambos lados de la cama, producían un pequeño ruido continuamente en señal de funcionamiento. La ventana, por la que en ese momento podía observarse la puesta de sol, estaba cerrada, y debajo, había un sofá para dos personas.

Aquí podré dormir… -pensó Sakura mientras se dirigía a la cama del chico -. Es muy guapo… Creo que ya lo había visto antes… Pero no logro recordar donde fue que lo vi…

Alguien llamó a la puerta y se abrió. Una enfermera joven, de unos 20 años y pelirroja llevaba una bandeja en sus manos.

-Vaya… ¿Aún no se ha despertado? Bueno, es posible que no despierte y duerma toda la noche o que despierte cuando se le pase el efecto de la anestesia –dijo la enfermera a Sakura -. Le dejaré aquí la comida por si tiene hambre cuando despierte. Por favor, si empeora avisa enseguida a un médico o llama al centro de enfermeras –señaló un pequeño botón violeta en un teléfono colgado de la pared. Dejó la bandeja de comida en una mesita y sin esperar respuesta de la chica, salió de la habitación.

Sakura dio una vuelta por la habitación y descubrió un montón de revistas colocadas en un rincón. Para pasar el rato, decidió coger una y empezar a leer, así que se sentó en el sofá. Cerca de las 9 de la noche, bajó a la cafetería y se tomó una taza de café y algunas galletas. Serían cerca de las 21:30 cuando subió y encontró al chico comiendo.

-Hola –la saludó el chico.

-Ho… Hola… ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás mejor? ¿Te apetece algo?

-Tranquila, estoy bien –respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto… Eh… Pasaré la noche aquí… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eriol Hiragizawa. ¿Y tú?

-Sakura Kinomoto. No han podido localizar a tu familia. Bajaré ahora para decirles tu nombre y que los puedan llamar.

-No. No, por favor. No quiero que ellos vengan. Mejor avisen a mi amigo Li…

-Bueno… Ahora vengo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Si… ¿Entonces la salvaste?

-Exacto. Por suerte no fue un golpe duro y… ¡Ah! Hola, Sakura. Buenos días.

La chica acababa de despertarse. Había pasado toda la noche tumbada en el sofá y, al abrir los ojos. Eriol estaba despierto, hablando con otro chico de pelo marrón y ojos de igual color.

-Hola… -dijo la chica tímidamente.

-Bueno, los presento. Sakura, éste es mi amigo Li.

-Mucho gusto –respondió la chica.

-Igualmente –dijo el chico con indiferencia absoluta.

-Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto.

-Shaoran Li.

Sakura le tendió una mano que Li rechazó.

-Cuídate, colega, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de quedarnos sin ti. Nos vemos.

-Hasta pronto.

Shaoran Li salió de la habitación ignorando de nuevo a Sakura y a la enfermera pelirroja que entraba.

-¿Quién era? ¿Un familiar?

-Podría considerarse así, es un buen amigo.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo sigue el señor Hiragizawa? –preguntó la enfermera dirigiéndose a la chica.

-Pues… Creo que bien.

-¿Bien? ¡Estoy perfectamente! Puedo salir de aquí hoy mismo.

-Lo siento, señor Hiragizawa pero no creo que eso sea posible… De todas formas la doctora pasará pronto para ver como sigues. Aquí te dejo el desayuno. Por cierto, Sakura, ¿hoy no vas a la escuela?

-¿A la escuela? –preguntó ella -. ¿Qué hora és?

-Faltan cinco minutos para las 9.

-¿¿¿Qué? ¡Llego tarde! Gracias Hiromi. Hasta luego, Eriol. ¡Me pasaré a verte luego!

Y sin mas que decir, la chica cogió su maleta y salió corriendo hacia la escuela. En la puerta la esperaba su amiga Tomoyo.

-¡Sakura! –la saludó -. ¿Cómo estas?

-¡Ahora no hay tiempo! ¡Corre! ¡Llegamos tarde! –Sakura cogió a Tomoyo y, sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar, la cogió de la mano y corrieron juntas hasta la puerta del aula entrando justo delante del profesor. Se mezclaron entre la multitud de estudiantes que preparaban sus materiales y nadie notó aquel pequeño incidente.

Pasaron la clase de lengua sin nada interesante que comentar excepto el pequeño insecto que tuvo distraída a Sakura durante varios minutos. La clase de educación física, en el gimnasio, donde hicieron varios ejercicios, un partido de fútbol y una carrera de relevos.

-¿Cómo puede ser que después de una clase de gimnasia tengamos matemáticas? –preguntó la chica molesta.

-No lo se, Sakura… Creo que el horario está algo confuso este año…

-¡Si! ¡Tendríamos que hablar con el director!

-Sakura no exageres.

Pero Sakura ya no la escuchaba. Estaba demasiado concentrada observando el pasillo, bueno, exactamente el final del pasillo donde un grupo de chicos hablaban animadamente.

-Li…

-¿Qué dices, Sakura?

-Ése chico es Shaoran Li. Es amigo de Eriol, lo he visto esta mañana en el hospital… Seguro que Eriol también está en esta escuela… Por eso pensaba que lo había visto antes, seguramente me lo habré cruzado en algún pasillo…

-Vaya… Pues es bien lindo. ¿Qué te parece si te acercas a él? ¡Podría tomar una foto! –dijo Tomoyo sacando su cámara.

-No digas tonterías. Oye, ¿de donde sacaste ese trasto?

-Jojojo. Este "trasto" siempre va conmigo.

-Si, claro.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Comentarios de la autora:

Hi! Bueno, como ya dije antes, este es mi nuevo fic (el segundo).

Espero que esté un poco mejor que el primero que hice (_Amor entre príncipes_).

Pronto subiré el siguiente, cap. No he querido publicar el nuevo fic hasta terminar por completo el primero, asi que aquí lo tienen.


End file.
